DDD: Devil, Demon, Death
by ShitStorm2016
Summary: Nathan has just moved to japan with hopes of becoming a Judo star. But as fate would have it things just weren't meant to go his way. Not long into his first day of school, things take a turn for the worst. Will he be able to stand and fight fate? Or will he be broought to his knees as the world crumbles around him?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a day just like any other, an average spring day; as perfect as could be. The sky had small, white, wispy clouds drifting slowly across the horizon. The air was crisp, not quite cold, but it had a slight chilly edge to it. The birds were chirping in the early morning light as the sun began to rise over the hills. It truly was a picturesque day; but shrouded behind the mask of serenity and peace lurked a truly sinister force, one that threatened all of existence and a day as nice as this was sure not to last…

 **Chapter 1**

Nathan enjoyed getting up early, before any cars could start to crowd the streets. It was quiet; he liked that. Today was perfect; the freshness of the morning air was calming as he stepped out of his apartment door. In one hand was a long-board, sleek and painted grey with a cartoon dragon hand painted on the bottom. In his other hand was a can of Monster; his preferred substitute to coffee. He took a moment to draw in a long, deep breath of morning air. The silence of early morning was unlike anything else; and he was all alone to experience it.

He'd just moved to town that week; but from what he'd seen of it so far, it looked rather nice. The train station wasn't too far away, so getting into the city would be easy. There was a corner store just down at the end of the block, and a nice park not far down the other way. All things considered; this was a pretty good place to be. Nathan sighed; if only school wasn't today. He'd considered skipping, and it wouldn't be all that strange; what with just having moved in and all. He knew it wasn't a good way to make a first impression; but the idea was very tantalizing.

"Well, better get going." He thought, dropping the board down.

He gave it a light push before making a running leap onto it; rocketing out into the empty street. If there was one great thing about this town; it was the geography. The hills in the area were perfect for travel by board. As he picked up speed, the wind rushed past his ears with a quiet roar. The feeling was exhilarating; it made him feel truly alive as his heart beat faster with every foot of decent.

Then, the hills began to give way to a lighter terrain; the school was just a little ways away now. With one last shove, Nathan rode past the gates and into the courtyard. There were only a few students hanging out off in the corner waiting for the bell; he road past with a nod. As he approached the steps he hopped off and flipped the board into the air; catching it with his free hand. He dropped the empty can into the garbage next to the doors. Nathan took a deep breath and walked into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside looked just like any other High school; long wide hallways, classrooms on each side, and tiled floors. Nathan looked around, then reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the note he'd brought.

 _Report to Room 13 A, after checking in at the main offices in C Wing; Room 2C._

The directions themselves were simple enough, though they seemed to assume he knew not only where C wing was, but A wing as well. Nathan sighed and put the not away; best find someone who could point him in the right direction.

Nathan walked down the hall, praying that someone would be around to help. Then, like a beautiful miracle, he heard a door opening down the hall to his right. He quickened his pace and turned the corner. Walking down the hall was a young woman with long red hair the color of a fresh rose.

"Excuse me, miss!" Nathan called out jogging to catch up.

"Hmm?" The girl said, turning to face him.

"Terribly sorry to bother you miss, but I'm rather lost." He said, "I just transferred here and I need to get to the C wing offices, would you mind pointing me in the right direction?"

"Not a problem, I can take you there." She said.

"That's not necessary. I'm sure you have better things to do miss; you can just explain the directions…" Before Nathan could finish the sentence, she interjected.

"That's quite alright, I'd be more than happy to take you to the offices, and classes don't start for a while, so it's really not a problem." She said, "And you can just call me Rias; I'm hardly old enough to be a 'miss'"

"Sorry, it's a force of habit, I'm Nathan, by the way, but you can just call me Nate." He said with a slight bow.

"It's nice to meet you Nate; the offices are just down this way." Rias said gesturing for him to follow.

"So, where did you move from?" Rias asked.

"I used to live in America, but I decided to move here to get involved in professional Judo and MMA." Nate explained.

"Interesting, do you think you're really going to make it far?" Rias inquired.

"I can only give it a hundred percent, if that's not good enough, then I just keep going, even if I never reach the top." Nate said indignantly, "That's my personal motto, even when you've gone as far as you can, go one step further."

"Hmm, that's a good way to look at life." Rias said with a nod, "Anyways, here we are."

The door was marked clearly in big letters 'Offices'.

"Will you be OK getting to class?" Rais asked.

"I'm sure they'll be able to get me there, thanks though, Rias." Nate said with a majestic bow.

Rais laughed, "My, quite formal, aren't you?"

"Formal is the ONLY way to act, madame." Nate said, standing up straight, "If you'll excuse me, I have a very important meeting to attend to."

"I'll leave you to that then," Rais said, laughing lightly, "I hope you're first day goes well."

"Indubitably, that would be most perfect," Nate said, acting very proper, "I do hope your day goes just as well, miss Rias, but for now, I'll have to bid you A 'due."

"I'll see you around, feel free to stop me anytime if you have questions about anything, alright?" Rias said.

"I shall make that a top priority then, good day to you miss." Nathan said, bowing once more.

"Bye," Rias called to him, laughing lightly as she walked away.

Nathan turned to face the office door with a sigh, "Well, that was certainly interesting."

He opened the door and walked in.


End file.
